Evangeline One Half
by Princess Asuna
Summary: What if the battle between Nagi Springfield and Evangeline AK McDowell had happend a bit differently and in a different place? What if Evangeline accidently drowend at jusenkyo? What if a certain pigtailed martial artist fell into her pool?
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline One Half

(Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing Zero Zip Zilch, Characters belong to respective owners)

Deep in a valley in China hidden away from the eyes of many were hidden many pools with bamboo poles sticking out of them. Each pool had its own 'very tragic story' and any who fell into one would take on the form of whatever drowned there last. One pool in particular though was quite different. The pool was not quite as old as most of the other pools, as the template in it had only been there for around ten years. Now one might ask what made this pool so different, and the reason is about 10 years before a certain duo arrived, a great battle took place above Jusenkyo between one Nagi Springfield and one Evangeline AK McDowell, who was also known as the Undying Magi and a vampire. The Battle had raged on for many hours before Nagi got off a lucky shot with a spell, and knocked Evangeline into a pool below them. Sadly for Evangeline though, she banged her head on a rock sitting on the edge of the pool which made her fall unconscious, slipped into the water, and drowned.

Ten years after the battle Evangeline's Essence was still trapped, with her mind stewing in her anger at being stuck in her watery grave. She hoped she wouldn't be trapped in the pool eternally, because she wanted to get back at the bastard who caused her current situation.

"Damn him, I swear if I EVER get my hands on him I WILL kill him," Evangeline seethed as she launched a bolt of ice into the darkness of her soulscape.

She knew though it wouldn't do anything, although it WAS rather therapeutic and kept her from going totally crazy with boredom and rage. She herself was not totally sure how long she had been imprisoned in the pool anymore but kept waiting for the day she'd be released from it.

"This sucks," She stated as she leaned back for a nap.

Meanwhile, about a mile away, a pair of martial artists were making their way towards Jusenkyo, one was a fat balding man with glasses and a white bandana on his head. The other was a young boy of around 16 years old and was wearing a white gi. The two had been on the road since the boy was very young and were training in the martial arts.

"So pop, is this the place? I don't look so special to me," the boy stated casually as they approached Jusenkyo.

"Yes boy, this is the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo," the balding man stated with a nod as he tossed his pack aside and leapt up onto a bamboo pole. "Come on boy let's see what you got!" the old man taunted.

The boy smirked and nodded and tossed aside his bag as well and leapt up onto a pole as well. "Feh, bring it on pops, you know you can't beat me," the boy taunted back.

The balding man glared at the boy. "Ranma I'll teach you not to disrespect your elders!" he stated then attacked.

The two fought each other over the springs jumping from pole to pole trading punches and kicks all the while. The fight seemed to be almost even, with neither of the two able to catch the other off guard.

The Jusenkyo guide, whom had heard the commotion from his hut chose that moment to go outside to see what was going on. And upon seeing the fight absently thought about trying to warm the two, but shook his head and leaned back against his hut. "Customers no listen anyways," he simply stated to himself.

Meanwhile the two on the poles had not noticed the guide's arrival, and were still fighting above the pools. They both were still jumping from pole to pole trading kicks and punches. Ranma finally managed to get a lucky shot in, and kicked Genma back and caused the man to land on an pole weakened by cracks throughout the bamboo. The pole snapped under Genma's weight and sending the man into the pool below. Ranma smirked as he landing on a pole and crossed his arms "What pop are we done already?" Ranma asked in a cocky tone of voice as he waited for his father to resurface to continue the fight.

Ranma didn't have to wait long as the pool his father had fallen into began to bubble and the form of what seemed to be a woman leaped out of the pool and landed on a nearby bamboo pole, and got back into a ready stance, not even noticing the changes to her form. This however caught Ranma off guard giving the woman time to attack. "W-wait what's going on?" Ranma shouted out before he was promptly knocked off the pole he was on and knocked into the pool below him.

Genma smirked as she, still believing she was male, saw her son fall into the spring, and laughed, "Hahahaha, as the saying goes you still a hundred years to early to beat me," Genma crowed, he then paused a bit. "Hey what's wrong with my voice?" The woman asked as she leapt onto land, and took a good look at herself in a nearby pool, the shock of what she saw caused her to pass out, right into the spring of the drowned panda. The Jusenkyo guide let out a sigh as he walked over, and used a pole with a hook on it to fish out the new Panda girl hybrid.

Ranma meanwhile felt a wrenching sensation, almost as if something was being stuffed into him, as soon he hit the water of the pool. He quickly underwent some changes, first he shrunk a few feet to the size of a ten year old. The second change was his hair. His hair grew down to his ankles, became a little curly, and was also blonde instead of black. The third change was a pair of fangs appearing in his mouth along with the fangs a rather large amount of magic started to flow within him. The final change was he became the female gender. All of this occurred in less than a second, and then Ranma finally resurfaced, and took a deep breath of air before she climbed out of the pool.

Ranma could instantly tell something was off with his, now her, body. She then took a good look into the waters of the pool, and growled a bit. "Oh hell no, old man what the hell did you do to me?" she shrieked as she turned to face her father and blinked a few times seeing her father's current form, and burst out laughing while clutching her sides. Now this is not to say Ranma was not pissed off royally, she was, but she also found the sight before her funny as hell, and made a mental note to beat the hell out of her pop once he woke up.

To Be continued:

(A/N: that's it for this chapter, a big shout out goes to Kithrin for proof reading and formatt checking ^_^ thanks man)


	2. Chapter 2

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters places or other wise in this story they belong to their respective owners)

Evangeline One Half Chapter 2

Ranma sat in the guide's hut sipping a cup of tea. Her father on the other hand, was still lying outside, passed out from shock of discovering his transformation into a panda girl. The guide had explained to Ranma that her father's curse was a result of falling into two different springs. This actually made some sense to Ranma, and she made a mental note to not jump into any more springs, not that she had any intention to do so anyway. Ranma continued to sip her tea as she looked around the hut, the guide having excused himself to get something from another room. He claimed it belonged to the girl who had drowned in the pool she had fallen into, and she absently wondered what it could be, but was in no hurry to really find out, no what was most important at the moment was the ramen that was cooking on the stove as she drank her tea.

The guide meanwhile was in the adjacent room and walking towards a shelf a bit slowly, he for the longest time had a little doll in a black dress with wings sitting on his shelf ever since he had found it floating in the pool the customer fell in ten years ago. Truthfully he found the damn thing creepy as hell, and he could swear he could hear the thing laugh from time to time, and when you add in the fact one moment it would have nothing in its hands and a neutral expression, and the next moment it would have two knives in its hands and a maniacal grin on its face meant it was damn scary as well, yes he would be extremely pleased to be rid of it

Outside the hut the currently Panda-woman was waking up from her sudden nap. The panda woman stretched a bit while getting to her feet and rubbed her eyes. 'Hmm, what a strange dream I had,' the panda woman mused to herself before she glanced around at her surroundings a bit then she walked towards the guides hut, for once correctly assuming that's where his, currently her, unknown to herself, son was at. Upon entering the hut however Genma paused noticing a blond haired girl sitting there alternating between eating a bowl of Ramen, and sipping on a cup of tea. "Oh god it wasn't a dream, Nodoka is going to kill me," the panda woman stated aloud with dread. She then took notice of her voice and looked in a nearby mirror with equal dread. "This is not good, come on boy we must find a way to cure ourselves!" she exclaimed.

Ranma looked up from her Ramen and tilted her head "I sure hope you aren't planning on jumping in the spring of drowned man," she stated sarcastically. She then continued, "according to the guide, the springs here are cursed and who ever falls into one takes on the form of that which drowned there last, and if a person jump into another spring their curses will mix, this is why you are a panda woman," she explained as if talking to a five year old. Ranma then paused a moment before taking a bite of Ramen and then a sip of tea before speaking again. "Also from what the guide has told me, the curses have NO known cure, though are easily reversed with hot water but only until splashed with cold water in which case the curse is reactivated again," Ranma took another sip of her tea and closed her eyes a moment to allow her father to digest what she had said.

Genma blinked a few times and had to suppress a shudder at the images of a half male half female panda creature, 'easy Genma ole boy you just have to avoid falling into anymore springs,' the currently female panda woman thought to herself. Then added silently, 'woulda been nice to have at least fallen into the spring of the drowned man instead of the spring of the drowned girl though.' After a moment Genma shook his head "BOY why are you still in that weak girly form, I demand you change back at once!" Ranma's father bellowed in a rather loud voice, much to the younger boy, currently girls's annoyance "We will have to find a cure to our curses, after all the path of true martial artist is fraught with peril, but we need to get rid of these weak and unnatural forms!" Genma shouted with a fist in the air.

Ranma simply opened her eyes and glared at her Father "I will change back when I am good and ready, I don't know if you noticed, but it's currently raining outside, so it would make little sense for me, or you for that matter to change back to our natural forms. Further as I said before there's NO KNOWN CURE. It would be a waste of our time to seek for something that doesn't exist" Ranma paused to take a calming breath before speaking again "Now if you do not shut the hell up, I will kick your ass so hard you will hurt for weeks, I am still quite pissed off at you for knocking me into that damn spring in the first place, and it's YOUR fault we are cursed in the first damn place for bringing us here without learning a damn word of Chinese!" Throughout Ranma's rant if one with magical senses were to have looked they would have noticed a faint magical aura forming around Ranma, and that Ranma's currently green eyes seemed to Glow with power, and while Genma couldn't see this aura, he oddly felt that maybe, for the moment at least, it would indeed be better if he did just sit down and shut up, So in a rare moment of using common sense Genma sat down and helped himself to a bowl of Ramen. Now while neither Ranma nor his currently female father couldn't see nor feel the magical aura around Ranma, two other people however could, one was a doll with a penchant for cutting things up, and the other was an old woman suddenly pogoing around her home which was located in a village that was ran by the council the woman was apart of. Said old woman was also trying to figure why the aura she was feeling felt so familiar.

Back at the Guides hut the Jusenkyo guide walked back into the main room where Ranma and Genma were sitting eating Raman. The guide had a small doll wearing a black dress with black wings. The doll had a rather creepy looking smile on its face that for some reason Ranma found cute. The three people however would be startled as the doll would suddenly spoke up "Ah it's good to see the master again even if it isn't the original master but the new master who takes on the old masters form" the doll said cheerfully before hopping out of the Guides hands and onto Ranma's shoulder "Hiyas Master the names Chachazero but you can call me whatever you want master"

The Jusenkyo guide simply watched the doll talking to the young blond haired girl in silence. 'I was right that doll was not normal,' the guide thought silently to himself and said a silent prayer that the young costumer would take the thing with them when she left to continue their trip.

"Nice to meetcha Zero," came the blonds reply. "The names Ranma, and I suppose your master was the girl who drowned in the pool I fell into?" The blond asked earning a nod from the doll on her shoulder. "What was your master's name?" Ranma then asked as she took a bite of Ramen.

Chachazero grinned "The master had many names, but I suppose the most common name the master went by was Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and she was a powerful mage and a very old vampire. She was at least five hundred years old. Master was turned into a vampire at the young age of ten and traveled around from place to place doing as she pleased.

Ranma smirked a bit 'heh this Evangeline sounds like my kind of person' Ranma thought to herself as she ran a hand though her currently blond hair. "Say Zero any fun ideas of how we could punish the panda without killing her, yet making her wish we did?" Ranma asked her new friend with an evil looking smile as she turned and looked at her father.

Genma began to sweat as she watched her son turned daughter and the creepy doll smile at her with sharp toothed smiles, and had to fight the urge to run away screaming. She had absolutely no idea why, but at that moment her son turned daughter was even more scary then her master ever was.

"We could shave her fur off and pour rubbing alcohol over her that would surely be painful" Zero suggested happily. Earning a grin from Ranma.

"Yes, yes I think that would work, especially if we add some sort of embarrassing outfit, like maybe a sailor fuku or something.." Ranma mused as she took a sip of her tea and leaned back in her seat and sighed she had so many things and information running though her head at the moment that she was rather unsure what to think of it all, however some of the things so found quite interesting and couldn't wait to try out herself. A soft giggle escaped her when she pondered on trying out an ice spell on her pop the next time he pissed her off. She halted her thoughts at that, she had referred to herself if only in thought as a her, but filed that away for examination later on.

The Jusenkyo guide watched the two and truth be told wanted nothing more then for the pair to leave. "Honored customers, may I suggest trying the Amazon village, they might have a few things that could make your curses more controllable" he said with a nod . This was a half truth in truth, the Amazons did have a few curse related items like water proof soap, but he didn't feel the need to let the pair and doll in front of him know this.

(A few miles away at the Amazon village)

Cologne had just finished going over a few scrolls and had consulted with a few of her fellow elders and she was now sure of whom the magical aura she had felt belonged to a blond haired witch that had been seen fighting a man over Jusenkyo ten years ago. Cologne smiled to herself and began to make plans should the person in question decide to pay the village a visit, and she was sure they would as Jusenkyo cursed individuals usually did stop there. Xian Pu would also be quite eager to meet the person in question as she too had witnessed the battle between the mages and was absolutely obsessed with hero worship towards the blonde haired mage. "Perhaps I should bring my great grand-daughter in when the Mage pays us a visit" Cologne cackled with a smile. She then hopped atop her staff and pogoed out of her hut to go and watch the annual tournament, and absently wondered how her great grand daughter would fair in it, though she didn't doubt her great grand daughters skills, she knew that anything could happen, and for some reason had a feeling something would happen.

(Not far from the village)

A certain blond and doll were running though the woods chasseing after a certain panda woman would had stupidly commented AGAIN on how weak and girly Ranma was for remaining in her cursed form, and had ignored all of Ranma's warnings to shut the hell up. So now Genma ran as fast as her panda legs would carry her, her currently daughter and doll close behind her. "You wont get away pops, so why try?" came Ranma's voice from behind Genma, and deciding to try one of the abilities they had filtered into her mind began to chant as she ran "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_(1) _Iaculatio Grandinis" _(2) she then thrust out her hand and many spears of ice flew towards the panda woman whom just barely managed to avoided them. Ranma smirked at the look on her fathers face, and Chachazero cheered at her new mistress already learning her previous mistress's spells. Chachazero then ran ahead to try and peg the Panda woman with a few slashes of her swords. Her mistress said not to kill the panda woman, but maiming was quite alright, and she would be more then happy to do so.

Genma for her part was sweating bullets and suddenly thinking taunting his son about his cursed from being unmanly had been quite unwise, he had no idea she would get this pissed off. As he continued to dodge ice spears left and right and avoiding the psychotic dolls blades he saw in the distance a wooden gate and made a mad dash for it 'the boy wouldn't fire one of those ice things at e with non-combatants around' Genma assured herself as she ran. Now Genma was quite right in the regard but that did not stop Ranma from trying one more Ice spear. Unfortunately Genma managed to move out of the way and Ranma could only watch as the spear whizzed past the panda woman and zoom right into the village.

(a few minutes earlier in the village)

Xian Pu was sizing up her final opponent in the annual tournament she knew she had to be careful as her opponent had won the last years tournament and wouldn't be a push over. Xian Pu dashed forward with her bonbori and move to attempt an over head swing, her opponent however saw it coming and countered with her own weapon sending Xian Pu back. Xian Pu re analyzed her opponent and knew she might have to try a different tactic if she was going to win. She was about to try something different when both her and her opponents attention was drawn to a Panda woman running like a bat out of hell into the village. Both fighters had to blink at this as it had caught them off guard, so off guard that they didn't even notice the spear of ice until it was too late, the spear severed the ropes holding up the battle log and sending both ground and knocked both of the combatants out..

(present)

Ranma sighed rather disappointed that she had totally missed her pop, but rather pleased at how much she had rattled her pop smiled to herself as she finally caught up to where her pop had run. The first thing she had noticed was a large gathering of people around what seemed to be a fallen log, the second thing she took notice of was the slowly melting ice spear sticking into a nearby tree and the final thing she took notice of was two fighters apparently knocked out having most likely fallen from the fallen log "Um hi I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this" Ranma stated sheepishly, this earning her the attention of the crowed, and those whom had see the mages battle ten years ago gasped, and while those whom hadn't looked on and wondered whom this girl was.

A certain matriarch smiled a knowing smile and pogo'd over to the girl "it is a pleasure to meet you after all these years even if your only one who have taken on the form of one the amazons hold in great regard,, the amazons have even tried for many years to try and have one take on the form you take now but the pool seemed to be warded I suggest though we tend to my great grand daughter and then retire to my home for a talk"

Ranma blinked at the woman speaking to her 'hmm she seems to know about the girl whom drowned in that spring' Ranma thought to herself before nodded "Okay, I came to ask about the curses anyways, I already know threes no cure, but I came hoping you could give me some more information on the curses." Ranma replied with a nod then asked "Might I ask you name?"

Cologne nodded and smiled "My name is elder cologne Matriarch of the Chinese amazons"

1: - _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_: Evangeline's "release key" or in this case its now Ranma's release key

2:_Iaculatio Grandinis_: Hail of Spears. An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline One Half Chapter 3

Ranma sat in Cologne's home and sipped on a cup of tea as she watched the elder tend to Xian Pu. Ranma felt slightly bad for knocking the girl out, even if by accident, but Chachazero had pointed out had the girl been more alert she would have avoided falling and knocking herself out, a point Ranma had to agree with. Ranma then took another sip of her tea and leaned back in her seat, she would soon get some more answers about her curse and the power that came with it. Ranma then cast a side glance to her father whom was currently back in his male form, and whom was trying to stay as far away from Chachazero as he could. This made Ranma smile a slightly dark smile. 'Who would have thought a little doll would scare pops so much, granted it might be the sharp knives Chachazero seems to pull from nowhere but it sure is funny,' Ranma thought silently to herself.

Ranma's musings were halted as Cologne pogoed back in and too a seat across from Ranma. "Xian Pu will be quite alright and she sustained no permanent damage or injuries when she fell, nor did the other girl," the Elder stated with a smile then continued, "I suspect you have many questions about the form you now take?" she asked earning a slight nod from Ranma.

"Yes Elder I am quite curious as even since I emerged from that pool I have noticed slight changes, I have powers I didn't have before and memories pumping into my head at random moments, I have even noticed my speech has improved somewhat, and then there's Chachazero whom made mention that her previous master was a powerful mage and vampire who battled another mage, lost, and ultimately drowned at Jusenkyo." Ranma paused to take a sip of her tea the continued, "also while I suspect highly unlikely I was hoping you had a way of controlling the curses to make water a less of a hassle on myself, I don't care about my pops curse too much, personally I think he deserves it" she stated with a smirk.

Genma's eyes widened at that "BOY! How could you say such things about your father, didn't I teach you anything! Oh what have I done to deserve such a dishonerablGACK" Now the word GACK wasn't usually a word found in Genma's Vocabulary but today it was a steeple point as he suddenly found a knife embedded into the wall just a few inches from his head, as well as a certain creepy doll holding a knife to his throat in front of him.

"I suggest you shut up and let the master talk, of course if the master would let me I could just could out your tongue so you couldn't speak," Chachazero stated with hopeful eyes as she looked to Ranma, while Genma began to sweat.

"Tempting," Ranma replied. Meanwhile while Cologne was confused at how Genma apparently the girls father had referred to the girl as her son, but had a suspicion about why that was, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she thought the scene before her was funny as hell.

Cologne after reining in her chuckles looked to Ranma and asked, "Young one would I be correct in assuming your birth form is male?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of tea and refilled Ranma's as well. Now normally she would try and impose the outsider marriage laws upon an outsider male even if he was Jusenkyo cursed, however this was a special case, and a special law had been made for just this event making it should any male fall into the spring this one had fallen into that person would be immune to the outsider laws.

Ranma took a sip of her tea after the elder refilled it and nodded a polite thanks before answering, "Yes elder I was indeed born a male, may I ask why you inquired?" Ranma was quite curious about that and for some reason had a feeling she had just dodged a bullet somehow. She was also still wondering though why her vocabulary was suddenly improving but filed that thought away for a later time. She then glanced over to Chachazero whom had recovered her dagger from the wall and moved back away from Genma, and was now happily sharpening her knives while humming a little ditty that seemed to have to do with panda steaks.

The elder watched the doll a moment before looking back to Ranma, and saying, "You may child, you see this village has two special laws regarding to outsiders, the first is that if an outsider female defeats an Amazon warrior in battle that Amazon must give the outsider female the kiss of death and hunt down and kill the outsider female. The Second law relates to outsider males and under normal circumstances would apply to you as well. If an outsider male defeats an Amazon that Amazon must give the male the kiss of marriage and by our laws they would be married." Cologne paused and took a sip of her tea before continuing, "However a special law was made regarding the Jusenkyo pool you fell into, any female or male who falls into that spring and is cursed by its waters would be immune to our outsider laws as we held the one who drowned there was very high respect thus the outsider laws don't apply to you."

Ranma blinked a few times at this information and chuckled silently to herself. 'Yup I really did dodge a bullet,' she silently thought to herself then smiled at the Elder. "I suppose I can count myself lucky then," she stated with a grin then asked, "so about my question about ways to control the curse?" she asked she then reached over and picked up Chachazero and placed the doll on her lap

Cologne watched Ranma a moment before answering, "The most we have to offer is water proof soap that can prevent the change until the soap wears off, aside from that we don't have anything in the way of controlling the curses." Cologne paused a moment before continuing, "The Musk though have an artifact, a ladle that can lock a person in their cursed form, and usually use it on victims of the regular spring of the drowned girl to make wives for themselves. There's also an item to unlock the effects of the locking ladle as well, but its been lost for sometime"

As Ranma leaned back in her seat to digest what the elder had told her, off in another room the elders great grand daughter was beginning to wake from her impromptu nap. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes Xian Pu glanced about the room she was in and looked slightly confused a moment. 'What happened,' she thought to herself as she recalled the events from her fight. 'lets see, I was in the tournament, then saw funny panda woman then...' "Then an ice thing cut down fight log, and Xian Pu fall," she said the last part of that thought aloud as she stood and looked herself over making sure nothing was broken or damaged, though she assumed nothing was seriously wrong with her else she would have been bandaged up, her great grandmother tended to take very good care of her injuries. Noting that all was well Xian Pu opened the door of the room she was currently in and stepped out stretching some as she went to find her great grandmother and ask about the ice spear that had severed the battle log and knocked her out

Xian Pu's trek from the healers house to her grandmother's house took about five minutes as she was lost in though and had took her time and upon arriving in the living area she noticed a few things, the first was the panda woman sitting there sipping tea (Genma's curse had been triggered before she arrived) the second thing she noticed was her great grand mother sitting in a chair and sipping tea but there was nothing odd about that. Her eyes then traveled to the blond haired girl sitting in a chair sipping tea and eating Ramen and her eyes widened, it was HER, the one girl she idolized even above her own great grandmother it didn't even register that the person in question might just be a cursed individual all that registered to her was her long time idol was sitting right in front of her so it was understandable what she did next.

"Ayah!" Shampoo yelled before charging the blond, said blond only having time to blink before finding a purple haired girl latched into her and speaking to her in Chinese

Ranma looked over at the Elder whom was chuckling at her plight. "Umm what's she saying?" Ranma asked while looking at the elder, and trying the pry the purple haired girl off of herself without touching too much. Ranma really had no idea what to do at the moment, and it just felt weird having a girl pawing her for some reason.

Cologne smiled at the blond girl. "She said her name is Xian Pu and she's your biggest fan," the elder replied her great granddaughter nodding in response.

Ranma blushed at that slightly then gently pushed the girl off her. "I am pleased to meet you Xian Pu," she replied not quite pronouncing the girls name correctly but getting rather close. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and this is my father," she said motioning to the panda girl. "He currently in his cursed form, the baka didn't know any Chinese and wound up falling into two springs," she explained then added, "I too fell into a spring, spring of the drowned girl."

Shampoo looked to her great grandmother who promptly translated for her and nodded. "I understand, and am glad to meet the one who takes on a Amazon hero's form," she replied, to which Cologne promptly translated for Ranma and made a mental note to teach her great granddaughter Japanese and Ranma Chinese.

It was then that Chachazero hopped onto Shampoo's shoulder and smiled. "But master was born a boy, and becomes a girl when splashed with cold water," the knife loving doll stated in Chinese. This scared the hell out of Shampoo who hadn't noticed the doll until then.

"Ayahh! Where did that strange doll come from?" the startled Amazon asked, then looked towards the blond haired girl and asked "Is that true?"

It would be Chachazero who translated this time as the doll hopped onto Ranma shoulder. "I told Shampoo about your birth form, and she asked if its true you were born a boy," the doll said to her master whom nodded to Shampoo.

"Yes I was born a boy and become the girl you see when I am exposed to cold water, I have taken on her memories and powers too it seems, as I was the one whom accidentally knocked you out while I was chasing my father and trying to hit her with an ice spell." She then sighed a bit. "I REALLY need to learn Chinese," she said to herself as Chachazero chuckled and translated for Shampoo.

Cologne nodded."Yes I agree, and I would be more then happy to teach you and my great granddaughter your respective languages," she said kindly earning a smile from Ranma. "And perhaps I could teach you a few Amazon techniques too," she added as an after thought.

"Thank you Elder it would be a honor to learn from you," she replied politely while nodding, which earning a warm smile from the ancient elder.

Meanwhile back at Jusenkyo a bandana clad boy with a large back pack and umbrella on his back was currently staring intently and uselessly at a map. This young man was one Ryoga Hibiki, aka The Lost Boy, whom is rumored to have been everywhere at least once, including hell itself. Now one might ask how this could even be possible, and the answer was simple. Ryoga's family for generations has had absolutely no sense of direction, and were capable of getting even lost in a room with a single door, even a map doesn't help. Ryoga had been training ever since is last defeat by his rival and friend Ranma Saotome, back when there were still little kids, is was rather irritated Ranma had up and left on a training trips with his father, but knew it couldn't be helped.

As Ryoga wandered around Jusenkyo, with his nose in his map, and somehow managing, for the moment, to avoid falling in the springs he didn't see the Jusenkyo guide exit his home. Ryoga DID however hear the guide call out to him about the springs being dangerous…this had the effect of distracting the boy just long enough to cause him to miss a step and tumble into a spring. As he went under he, like many before him quickly changed form.

The guide, seeing the boys plight, grabbed a nearby rod and went over to the spring. Being extra careful not to fall in himself he fished the boy out. The boy was now a small brownish cat. The cat let out a yowl as it was fished out of the water and then suddenly its eyes widened at the sound that had came from it. He then hopped out of the guides arms and walked over to another spring. He looked into it at his reflection, let out another startled yowl, backed up in shock, and fell into another pool and soon resurfaced this time as a Cat boy with light brown fur and green eyes. Atop his head oddly he had one brown cat ear and one white cat ear. A brown tail with a white tip also was now gracing his posterior. "What the hell!" the cat boy left out as he made his way to the side of the spring, and climbed out naked as the day he was born much to his embarrassment.

The guide simply watched on, as he was confused at this turn of events. He then fished out the boys pack from the first spring the boy had fallen into. The guide then turned and faced Ryoga. "Young customer, come to hut and I explain things, and customer get dressed," the guide stated, then he began to head towards his hut while muttering something about seriously needing a drink.

AN: That's a wrap for this chapter. I apologize for the delay in my updates. I tend to get easily distracted by other things such as reading others fanfic's watching anime, or playing video games hehe.. I think the next chapter will be the arrival in Nerima, and whether Ryouga shows up with Ranma and company or not i haven't decided, but before anybody asks, first no Ranma won't be paired with Akane, and Second No Ryoga won't have a crush on Akane either, i already am making plans for both of them ^_~


End file.
